El obscuro deseo de Hades (remake)
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: La relación de serena y Darién va de lo mejor, pero que pasa cuando a esa relación se le acercan pruebas, lograra su amor sobrevivir. No soy muy buena para el summary pero espero que le den una oportunidad;)
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia, fue la primera que escribí... pero en ese tiempo parece que escribía con los pies jajaj apenas estaba empezando, pero decidí hacerla otra vez por qué me gusto mucho. Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mi ;)

Ya pasaban 3 años desde esa gran batalla con el caos, también pasaban ya 3 años desde que Seiya se había ido con sus hermanos, Serena estaba hablando con sus amigas en un café

—Ay chicas no creerán que fue lo que me paso a noche— decía la rubia mientras disfrutaban de una malteada.

—¿Qué Serena? ¡cuenta! — preguntaba Mina curiosa como siempre

—pues que Darien me pregunto ¿que habia pasado con Seiya? bueno ya saben... desde que se fue siempre me pregunta lo mismo, pero anoche fue diferente— decía la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

—¿a que te refieres con diferente? te pregunto enojado o ¿¡no te pego verdad por que si!? lo hizo nos va a conocer ese príncipe de pacotilla— decía Rei molesta, no que creyera que Darién le pegaría a Serena. Sabía que el era un caballero, pero hasta las chicas notaban que la actitud de el joven había cambiado.

—ay Rei ¿que cosas dices? claro que no tu sabes que el me ama y no me haría eso... ademas que sabe que Haruka y Lita se le avientan encima— decía la rubia riéndose... aún que no duró mucho ya que se quedaba pensativa —es solo en la manera en que me lo pregunto... , se escuchaba triste y bueno olía a alcohol— se escuchaba como Serena suspiraba. —yo no se que es lo que le esta pasando honestamente se comporta muy raro—

—Serena y ¿no extrañas a Seiya?— preguntaba Lita rompiendo el silencio.

—pues si y mucho. El es muy buen amigo mío, como de todas nosotras— decía la rubia sonriendo.

—Serena ¿Qué acaso nunca te diste cuenta que Seiya estaba enamorado de ti?— decía Mina mientras una gota se le salía.

—¡hay Mina que cosas dices! claro que nooo. Siempre Seiya me quiso como una amiga, el nunca me quiso como nada mas— decía mientras todas solo negaban la cabeza.

(ay sigue sin entender) —¡ay! chicas perdonen que me vaya. Pero, Darien me espera en el parque... hasta pronto— decía la rubia mientras se iba corriendo por su querido príncipe.

—princesa, por fin llegas. Pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestra cita.— decía el pelinegro inflando los cachetes.

Serena solo se reía mientras lo abrazaba. —hola mamochan perdona que no aya venido antes, pero me entretuve con las chicas platicando. y pues… ¡Darien espera¡ — decía serena riéndose

—hay Serena ¿que quieres esperar? ya no aguanto las ganas de sentir tus besos— le decía el pelinegro besando su cuello.

—yo…tampoco— reía la rubia mientras le correspondía a todos los besos. Ambos solo se besaban lentamente, a Darién le encantaba que se su novia ya no era esa niña pequeña, ella ya era más alta... también estaba más proporcionada. Y eso al pelinegro le fascinaba. Pero no quería llegar aún a nada más, ya que el la respetaba mucho.

—oye mi princesa de la luna— le decía el pelinegro mientras no paraba de besar sus labios.

—dime mi hermoso príncipe— contestaba la mujer entre beso y beso.

—pues estaba pensando ¿Qué te pareseria ir conmigo al cine? digo hoy no, sabes es tarde y no quiero que te desveles preciosa. Pero no se. Que vallamos el sábado o cuando quieras. Quiero tener una cita contigo sabes, me gustaria invitarte a cenar... caminar en la playa... no se algo—

A Serena solo se alumbraban sus ojitos mientras brincaba como niña chiquita. —a mi tambien me encantaría ir, seria fabuloso—

El solo la agarraba de la cintura mientras le daba un beso casto en los labios —ok preciosa princesa, ya tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de que el carruaje se convierta en calabaza— decía el joven mientras le abría la puerta de su carro.

—muy gracioso Darién— le decía la chica riendo mientras se subían al coche.

llegando a casa de Serena se empiezan a besar hasta que en la puerta sale Sammy el hermano de Serena —hola Serena, hola Darien— dice el joven mientras ambos se separan rápido.

—hola Sammy ¿como estas?— lo saluda Darién un poco molesto por interrumpir el beso con su princesa

—Serena llamo un tal Seiya dice que pronto vendrá y que no puede esperar las ganas de verte— Darien se quedo helado al escuchar eso y Serena igual pero con diferencia de que Serena contesto algo sobresaltada

—¡aaa¡ ¿estas seguro? ¡wow no puedo creerlo! ¿que dirán las chicas cuando sepan? que emocionante ¿no te dijo cuando vendría?— decía la Joven saltando de la emoción.

—nope sólo dijo que vendría pronto. ¡oh si! y me dijo que si me preguntabas eso, que te dijera "deja de ser curiosa bomboncito, sabes que me gusta dar sorpresas"—

—mmm si, no cabe duda es Seiya!— reía serena

—¡Ja! ¿se te olvida que estoy aquí? ¿por lo que veo estas contenta de que tu "amiguito" valla a venir no?—

Decía Darién enojado. Pero Serena ni se daba cuenta. —ay Darien pues si, tu sabes que Seiya es un buen amigo mío. Al que estimo y aprecio—

El solo se volteaba mientras se dirijia a su auto. —si, si, tienes razón. Bueno, ya te deje en tu casa y me voy bye— decía el joven mientras arrancaba el auto.

(¿Darien que es lo que te pasa?) se preguntaba la confundida rubia Al entrar a su casa mientras Darien en el carro le llama a su mejor amigo Andrew —bueno—

—hola Andrew ¿como estas?— preguntaba el pelinegro mientras Andrew miraba que ya eran las 12am. —bien Darien ¿y tu?— el pelinegro solo suspiraba

—pues no del todo, necesitó tu ayuda por favor—

Andrew solo agarraba su ropa mientras tomaba sus llaves. —si claro hermano, para lo que se te ofrezca—

—bueno, nos vemos en el bar de siempre. necesitó que hablemos un poco—

Andrew solo suspiraba. —no me digas, problemas con Serena— el solo apretaba el timón.

—algo así, solo ven por favor— quería desahogarse y sabía quién lo escucharía.

—ok,nos vemos en media hora.— decía Andrew colgando para encontrarse con su amigo. Ya llegando Darien saluda a Andrew después de preguntarse como les iba en el trabajo y todo eso, Darien solo tomaba una copa de vino.

—hoy estube con mi princesa, me la pase de lo mejor con ella, pero llegando a su casa su hermano nos dio la peor noticia que yo pude escuchar— Andrew solo lo escuchaba atento.

—y que noticia es esa— ya era casi de todas las semanas que hacían esto, Darién había estado inseguro en estos años... más cuando serena empezaba a tener más pretendientes.

—¿te acuerdas de Seiya?— decía Darién mientras casi rompía la copa que tenía en sus manos. No sabía por que, pero ese tipo le caía de lo peor.

—si claro, el integrante del grupo three light— A Darién sentía como sus sangre se hervía.

—si ese, pues el dice que regresa a Tokio para visitar a Serena... a mi no me da buena espina ese tipo. Yo se que ayudo a Serena y todo, pero yo no sé... tengo celos, tengo miedo de perderla. que el me la quite. Digo, talvez estoy exagerando, ya que siempre que le pregunto a ella ¿que fue lo que paso entre ellos dos? ella me contesta "que solo fueron amigos y ya" pero, de todos modos. Tu sabes que Serena es lo unico que me queda en esta vida. si yo la llegara a perder me muero— decía el joven cerrando los ojos.

Andrew solo apretaba su hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa. —Darien tu eres mi amigo, y te quiero mucho como mi hermano. Además, sabes que no estas solo. Me tienes también a mi, pero sé a que te refieres, yo también me muero sin Reika nunca te quise decir esto... por que no queria ocasionar problemas y pues ademas el se había marchado, pero yo se que a Seiya ¡si le gustaba Serena! luego se veía, como la miraba cuando hablaban y todo. Un día yo sin querer escuche una platica de ellos. Y pues el le decía que ella era muy especial para el a lo que Serena le contesto que también para ella, el era un buen amigo. Ella no esta enterada de que el quiere con ella. Tu sabes que ella es muy despistada— decía el joven riendo.

Darién solo se quedaba serio. —si, tienes razón ahora que recuerdo cuando el se fue, le dijo que nunca se olvidaría de ella y me dijo que ahora "yo me encargaría de protegerla" tarado... siempre lo hago, tu sabes que ella es todo para mi. Pero hay ¿no se que hacer?— decía tomando otra copa de vino

—Darien, deberías dejar de tomar... estas tomando mucho— le decía tratando de quitarle la copa.

—hay Andrew ya déjame por favor— decía Darién enojado mientras estaba ya mareado.

—mira sabes que, es mejor que nos vayamos ya estas borracho— y así Andrew llevo a Darien a su apartamento. después Darien le hablo a Serena por teléfono —bueno— contestaba una Serena sueño lenta

—princesa— decía Darién contento al escuchar la voz de su amada.

—Darien ¿te susede algo? ¿te encuentras bien?— decía serena viendo lo tarde que era.

—si mi amor ¿por que lo dices? es que solo queria escuchar tu voz— serena solo suspiraba aliviada que el estaba bien.

—Darien bebe me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Que haces?—

—nada princesa solo en mi casa pensando en ti— y de repente se pone a llorar —Serena por favor, no me dejes. Yo te amo, tu sabes que eres lo único que tengo en este mundo. Por favor no me dejes— serena solo estaba asustada de escuchar a su novio llorar. El no era así...

—Darien por favor no llores ¿qué te pasa?— solo se cortaba la línea. Serena preocupada se vistió y salió al apartamento de Darien ya que llego abrió con la llave que le había dado el. Cuando entro encontró a Darien en el sillón llorando agarrando el telefono.

—¡Darien ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes mi amor?— le preguntaba serena mientras corría a su lado.

—¿eres un angel? Eres tan hermosa pareces un hermoso angelito— serena solo escuchaba su aliento alcoholizado

—Darien no me digas que estas tomado otra vez ¿pero que te esta pasando? ¿por que te comportas así? sabes que no esta bien que hayas bebido tanto—

Darien parándose se acercó a ella mientras la miraba tambaleándose —ven Serena, ándale dame un beso mi amor— decía el joven parando sus labios para que ella le diera un beso.

—ay Darien no se que voy a hacer contigo—. Decía la Rubia enojada mientras cerraba los ojos agarrando se el tabique de la nariz. —hueles mucho a alcohol— le decía ella empujándolo enojada.

—Serena por favor no me rechaces, ven por favor bésame— le decía mientras la tomaba en sus brazos a ella besándola. Al comienzo se resistía mientras lo trataba de empujar ya que estaba enojada de que el hubiera bebido tanto. El no era así y no sabia por que lo había echo. así que trato de alejarlo un poco.

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les este gustando la historia, se cuidan y les mando muchos besos. ;)

Darknessqueen


	2. Chapter 2

—Darien por favor para! no me gusta que estés así— le decía la rubia mientras lo empujaba. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero ya sabía que era la 2da vez que ella lo veía así...

—Serena yo— decía Darién mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban. —por favor, perdóname por todo lo que e echo... yo te amo. Se que no me he comportado como un buen novio... que siempre soy muy frío y todo. Me gustaría ser diferente y créemelo voy a serlo, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que valoro tu presencia en mi vida.— le decía mientras le agarraba sus manos, ella se debatía entre quitarlo e irse y venir cuando el estuviera sobrio o quedarse con el a platicar. —desde que murieron mis padres y me quede solo.—. realmente no sabia que hacer, solo tu haces que mis días se alegren. Sé que me he comportado como un idiota un tonto al no haber valorado mucho tu compañía y tratarte como lo que eres el amor de mi vida— el la miraba mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

—Darien yo— ella se quería ir, odiaba verlo llorar, pero el solo la miraba mientras se arrodillaba abrazando su cadera.

—por favor deja que termine— le decía mientras la sentaba con el en el sillón. —se que estoy un poco mareado pero créeme mi amor, te amo y te agradesco mucho que te ayas preocupado por mi y venir. No sabes lo bien que me hace que estés aqui mi princesa— le decía mientras tomaba su Rostro para darle un beso.

—Darien, yo también te amo mi amo. Pero sera mejor que me valla, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela— decía la rubia intentando pararse para salir.

—Serena por favor no te vallas, quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor no me dejes solo...— decía el pelinegro mientras se ponía a llorar arrodillado cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

—Darien, no te pongas así mi amor, no es que no te quiera, pero tengo que irme... es muy tarde— le decía ella mientras quitaba sus manos, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Solo le daba un casto beso en los labios mientras se paraba para irse.

El desesperado por qué no se quería separar de ella se dirigió donde estaba serena y antes de que ella se fuera la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto.

Ella lo miraba extrañada, —Darién, yo me tengo que ir— pero no pudo terminar, ya que ella le callaba sus labios con los suyos. —si digo que te vas a quedar es por qué te vas a quedar... tú eres mía— le decía mientras la acostaba con el abrazándola impidiendo que ella se moviera, estaba molesta que el hubiera tomado como lo izo, pero también le encantaba sentir sus brazos.

Al siguiente día Darien se levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. —ay que dolor de cabeza tengo... mmm que huele tan rico— lo que no esperaba ver era su serena en La Cocina preparando el desayuno.

—¡princesa te quedaste mi amor! pense que anoche soñe con un angel que se habia quedado a dormir conmigo no podia creer que tanta belleza era real— le decía el joven mientras la abrazaba por atrás. Ella solo se reía mientras le empezaba a servir su comida.

—ay Darien que cosas dices jajaa espero que tengas hambre te hice el café como te gusta y tambien huevos y tocino— le decía la rubia poniendo todo en la mesa, más unas pastillas para el dolor.

—gracias mi amor—. (mmm me encantaría encontrarla así conmigo todos los días, sería el mejor regalo del mundo si pudiera verla así siempre) — pensaba el joven mirando a su novia.

—¿en que piensas mi sueñolento y tonto príncipe— le decía la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—nada mi llorona y hermosa princesa, en que tengo mucha hambre— decía dándole un beso en los labios. después de comer y tomar su café, Serena se levanto y lavo los trastes

—bueno bebe te cuidas ok, me tengo que ir a la escuela apenas alcanzó— le decía la rubia caminando a la sala por sus zapatos.

—¿no quieres que te lleve en mi moto? Después de todo te quedaste conmigo toda la noche a cuidarme y no me quiero separar de ti— le decía Darién con cara de gato con botas.

—claro, si tienes tiempo no tienes que ir al hospital— le preguntaba serena mientras el solo negaba.

—no, no te preocupes. No me an llamado y no tengo muchas consultas hoy— ella solo sonreía mientras tomaba el brazo que el le ofrecía.

—ok vamos— ya saliendo los dos Darien llevo a Serena a su casa para que se cambiara y después la llevo a la escuela cuando llegaron solo a Darién se le quitó la sonrisa que tenía.

—¡Seiya! no puedo creer que seas tu, después de tantos años— decía la emocionada rubia abrazando a Seiya.

Darien solo lo miraba enojado no le gustaba que nadie la abrazara en especial el. por que el sabia que Seiya le quería robar el amor de su futura esposa.

—hola Seiya ¿como estas? que gusto que visites a mi NOVIA después de todos estos años— decía Darién mientras tomaba a serena de la cintura acercándola a el. Seiya ya enojado pero sin demostrarlo le contesto

—si verdad, es que sabes la extrañaba mucho y quisimos venir a verlos— le decía con una falsa sonrisa.

—si verdad, que buen AMIGO eres de Serena— le decía Darién mientras seiya lo miraba molesto.

—si por que yo soy un amigo muy FIEL a ella— Darién solo rechinaba los dientes de el coraje.

—bueno chicos ya tengo que irme a clase se me hace tarde— decía serena rompiendo el silencio.

—dirás se nos hace tarde bombón por que quiero que sepas que también regresamos a la escuela— le decía mostrándole una sonrisa.

—oh si, que bueno entonces vamos no valla a ser que nos regañen. bye Darien te cuidas mucho mi amor luego hablamos— le decía serena mientras se alejaba de el, pero antes de irse Darién la jalo de el brazo mientras la besaba.

—ok princesa bye— decía Darién mirándola dulce mente mientras besaba sus labios nuevamente. —espero que quieras pasar conmigo la noche como lo hicimos hoy. Me fascinó que durmieras en mis brazos— le decía mientras Serena se sonrojaba. —bueno me voy te amo mi amor— "adiós preciosa y adiós Seiya, espero que te valla bien— le decía Darién mientras sonreía arrancando en su moto.

—gracias Darien, también a ti.— contesto con ironía en la voz, y molesto por lo que vio ya que ese beso si le molesto le molesto ver como el besaba a Serena y más que escuchara que pasó la noche con el... el queria ser el que hiciera eso, ya que el la amaba y habia esperado tanto tiempo para venir y decírselo tenia que haber una manera de que Seiya se ganara su corazón, sabía que Darién jamás la amaría como el la amaba.

después de entrar al salón las chicas ya estaban platicando con los demás Yaten con Mina y Taiki con Amy —Seiya que gusto que hayan regresado, cuentéame ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?— preguntaba la rubia mientras se sentaban juntos.

—bueno pues bombón como sabras construimos nuestro planeta en compañía de la princesa... bueno reina es que se caso así que ya tenemos un nuevo Rey por eso estamos aquí dijo que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones por que ella estaba de luna de miel... jejeje y pues decidimos venir a visitarlas a ver como estaba su mundo y ustedes ahora—

—pues muy bien, veras... después de la batalla con Galaxia todo quedo en la normalidad y nosotras seguimos nuestra vidas de siempre— en la escuela, tenemos una vida tranquila...—asi estuvieron hablando

Mientras tanto con Amy y Taiki —oye Amy ¿como as estado cuéntame?— le preguntaba Taiki mientras los dos trabajaban en su proyecto.

—pues muy bien Taiki gracias, pero tengo una pregunta ¿por que regresaron a la tierra?— el solo tragaba un poco de saliva mientras miraba sus ojos.

—pues honestamente por que las extrañábamos mucho, sus locas ocurrencias de ustedes y todo... y pues yo te extrañaba mucho a ti— le decía mientras se ponía un poco nervioso.

—a mi…pero por que— le decía mirándolo sin entender

—aun no lo sabes, no te das cuenta Amy yo— justo cuando le iba a decir llega el profesor.

—bueno clase disculpen que me haya retrasado un poco, bueno vamos a comenzar con la raíz cuadrada—

Después de una hora le tocaba la hora del almuerzo y todos se sentaron juntos, y siguieron su platica que cada uno tenia hasta que toco deportes. Esa clase solo la tenian los chicos juntos ya que las chicas estaban en cocina

—cielos no van a creer lo que paso esta mañana—

les decía Seiya a Taiki y Yaten. —estaba alistando lo de nuestros papeles en la escuela, como vi que estaba serena salí a recibirla... sin saber que estaba con el idiota ese.. y lo que me dio coraje fue que cuando se despidieron el idiota ese la beso... casi se la come con ese beso además le dijo. "Espero que duermas conmigo como lo hiciste anoche... ja sé que está alardeando para que me aleje de ella— decía seiya enojado.

Yaten y Taiki lo miraban mientras le ponían el la mano en su hombro.

—Seiya no es por nada, pero tu sabes que ellos dos se aman y ademas tienen un futuro juntos como los soberanos en el siglo 30— el solo le quitaba la mano molesto.

—eso ya lo se Taiki no me lo tienes que decir solo digo ustedes dos pónganse en mi lugar ¿que pasaría si Amy o Mina tuvieran a otra persona? ¿se alejarían y se rendirían? o ¿tratarían de luchar como yo?—

Ellos solo se quedaban serios mientras lo miraban con una sonrisa. —pues esta bien, tienes razón yo me volvería loco. Amo a Ami, aun que ella no lo sabe... por poco hoy casi se lo digo— decía Taiki sonrojado acordándose de su platica con ella.

—pues yo que tu me apuraría por que puede haber otro que te quiera robar el mandado— decía seiya riéndose.

—ay ni lo digas no quiero imaginarme eso— decía Taiki dandole un golpe a la pelota.

—si, será mejor que también le cuente mis sentimientos a Mina a mi loca diosa del amor— decía Yaten mientras sus ojos le brillaban.

—mmm si quiera ustedes tienen una oportunidad, en cambio yo— decía seiya mientras agachaba la cabeza triste.

—ya tranquilo, solo trata de relajarte ok... si ella va a ser para ti, lucha por ella— le decía Yaten mientras el solo pateaba el balón.

mientras tanto con las chicas —ay chicas que les cuento, ayer cuando fui a ver a Darien... me la pase muy bien con el hasta que llegamos a mi casa y Sammy me dio un recado de Seiya— y asi ella les conto toda la historia con lujo de detalles —valla por que se comportara Darien así que raro que yo sepa el no toma tanto— decía Ami mientras Lita solo suspiraba.

—no te das cuenta Ami, es por que esta celoso— decía Lita mientras serena la miraba extrañada.

—pero yo no entiendo ¿por que? Seiya es solo mi amigo, el no tiene por que en celarse— solo Rei la miraba enojada

—ay Serena hablar contigo para tratar de darte explicaciones es caso perdido— así el timbre sono y ya era hora de ir a la casa, cuando iban saliendo estaba la moto de Darien afuera

—hola princesa, vine por ti para llevarte a comer que te párese— le decía Darién mientras ella se le aventaba encima. Y el la recibía contento.

—mi príncipe... si vamos. bueno chicos se cuidan yo me voy con Darien bye que les valla bien— decía Serena subiendo a la moto de Darién.

—ok Serena bye que te valla bien— le decían todos con una sonrisa excepto Seiya que solo miraba a Darien con una cara de odio mientras Darien le sonreía. (ni creas que voy a dejar que me quietes su amor kou yo a ella la amo y ella es mia yo no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite) pensaba mientras se llevaba a serena.

Hola como están, me alegro que les este gustando, y no se preocupen... Darién no es un borracho jjajaja solo digamos que esa vez lo agarraron las copas jjajaja bueno, espero que les este gustando está historia.

Está ya está terminada, por qué solo estoy editando, algo que ya había echo, así que va a durar poco...tal vez la termino en tres días. O que se yo. Bueno, se cuidan y besos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Darien estaba en su moto con Serena, ella lo abrazaba mientras ambos disfrutaban de el viaje. —mi amor ¿donde te gustaría ir a comer?—. le preguntaba el pelinegro a la rubia.

ella solo sonreía .—Se que no te gusta mucho.., pero se me antoja una hamburguesa— le decía la rubia sonriendo. —contigo corazón todo me encanta, vamos— le decía el joven dirigiéndose a Wendy's.

ya llegando haya los dos pidieron unas hamburguesas ya que estaban comiendo —entonces preciosa ¿como te fue en tu día?— le preguntaba Darién mientras Serena comía sus papas. —pues me fue muy bien, ahora estoy tratando de concentrarme más en las clases, no sé si tal vez me podrías ayudar con mis...— de repente el celular de Serena suena —bueno— contesta la rubia viendo la llamada de Haruka. —hola preciosa ¿como estas? habla Haruka— ella solo se le formaba una sonrisa. —hola Haruka ¿como estas? ¿en que te puedo ayudar?— le preguntaba Serena extrañada ya que era raro que Haruka le llamará.

—pues veras, pronto van a ser los quince años de hotaru y le queremos hacer una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Que opinas quieres venir?— Serena sonreía más.

—claro, me encantaría y ¿ya le avisaste a las demás?— Haruka se sonreía

—si, ya les avise, va a ser el próximo sábado... no se te olvide avisarle al príncipe, bueno los esperamos bye—

—bye Haruka te cuidas salúdame a Michiru— le decía Serena mientras se comía otra papa.

—claro, yo te la saludo— le decía Haruka mientras Serena colgaba el teléfono.

—¿que ocurre princesa?— le preguntaba darien mientras ella seguía en su hamburguesa.

—oh nada amor, solo que Haruka nos estaba invitando a los quince años de hotaru— Darien tomaba de su refresco mientras terminaba de comer.

—oh! perfecto será divertido ¿y cuando va a ser?— —el proximo sábado— así ambos seguían hablando de cómo habían pasado su día. —bueno mi amor, te dejo por qué tengo que ir al hospital, té cuidas preciosa— le decía Darién mientras besaba sus labios. Después en su casa Seiya decide llamarle a Serena —hola bombón como estas?— le llama el cantante mientras ella se acuesta en su cama.

—hola Seiya que tal ¿como as estado? lo siento que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de platicar, pero he estado un poco ocupada— el solo sonreía mientras jugaba con un lápiz en sus manos.

—si, no te preocupes es que te llamaba para preguntar si arias algo mañana. Quería que pasáramos el Día juntos.. ya sabes para recuperar el tiempo perdido—

—pues si, con las chicas vamos a ir al crown ¿te gustaria venir con nosotras?— (perfecto es mi oportunidad) pensaba el pelinegro.

—si, claro me encantaría— decía el joven mientras Serena se acostaba abrazando un peluche que le había regalado Darién.

—bueno estonces hablamos mañana ok por que ya tengo sueño. adiós Seiya que descanses— le decía la rubia colgando el teléfono.

—adiós bombón nos vemos luego— decía el joven suspirando mientras se acostaba en su cama.

—que dramático...— le susurraba Taiki a Yaten —bueno al menos nos consiguió una cita— le decía el peliplateado sonriendo.

Al día siguiente en el crown estaban todos reunidos. Las chicas y los 3 light todos platicando de como es que habían estado estos últimos años y recordando los bueno momentos que vivieron juntos. En eso llega Setzuna —hola setzuna que sorpresa verte por aquí...¿como estas?— le preguntaba Serena mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

—muy bien princesa muchas gracias, lo que pasa es que quería hablar con ustedes... ay asuntos importantes que tratar y queria saber si podrían hoy ir a mi casa en este momento. Es muy importante lo que tengo que decirles, también que si le puede avisar al príncipe que venga— ellas solo se quedaban serias normalmente cuando Setzuna hablaba así era por que realmente era algo importante..

—si claro no te preocupes, yo le aviso— decía Serena sacando su celular.

—por sierto 3 lights podrían también venir esto también les concierne a ustedes, ya que nesesitamos su ayuda— les decía Setzuna agachando la mirada.

—seguro setzuna nosotros podemos ir, nos vamos con las chicas— decían los jóvenes mientras todos se paraban para ir donde la mujer.

ya todos después en la casa de setzuna —bueno me alegro que estemos todos juntos, la razón por la que los llame es que por que a salido de nuevo el caos... he sentido unas horribles vibraciones y estoy preocupada... debemos de estar alerta y proteger a los príncipes ya que estoy segura de que el mal querrá venir a ellos primero— todos hablaban de como es que tendrían que proteger a Serena y Darién la única qué no hablaba nada era Haruka que miraba de reojo a seiya.

Seiya por lo que veo regresaste para molestar a nuestra princesa, que no te cabe en tu cabezota que ella no es para ti— le decía la mujer enojada.

—estas loca yo no he regresado a eso simplemente venimos a verlas a ellas a ver como estaban— decía Seiya mientras Taiki y Yaten miraban enojados a Haruka.

—pues que bien que tengas claro, que no molestes a nuestra princesa por que ella tiene muchas cosas en que preocuparse como para pensar en otra preocupación como tu— le decía la mujer mientras se sentaba en su silla mientras se volteaba enojada.

—Haruka ya fue suficiente— le decía Serena mientras todos se quedaban serios.

—lo lamento princesa— le decía la mujer mientras rodaba los ojos.

(mmm mas le vale a ese tonto que no intente nada con Serena, lo bueno es que también Haruka le va a hacer pasar un mal rato... espero que no dejen que se acerqué mucho a ella) pensaba Darien mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Serena posesivamente.

ya despues de hablar todos regresaron a sus casas,

Mientras tanto en una nave que se acercaba a la tierra. —príncipe Hades listo para nuestra llegada a la tierra— entraba un hombre con un traje azul, mientras le hacía reverencia a uno que estaba sentado en un trono.

—si, estoy contento de que pronto vere a mi adorada Selene... la he extrañado mucho, espero que ella también me haya extrañado a mi después de todos los siglos que hemos estado separados... se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando me vea— decía un joven de cabello negro, piel blanca, y ojos rojos encendidos. —ya quiero estar contigo mi adorada Selene... mi amor— decía el joven suspirando mientras besaba una Foto de Serena sonreía maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto en la tierra Serena estaba en su cama dormida teniendo otro extraño sueño de los que la atrapaban cada noche. —¡valla es hermoso! como me encanta el planeta tierra...es tan hermoso— decía mientras miraba la tierra sin darse cuenta que un joven se acercaba a ella.

Ahí se acercaba el, piel blanca como la porcelana ojos rojos como el fuego...cabellos negros como la noche y sus facciones hermosas como un Dios griego —hola Selene, por lo que veo sigues perdiendo tu tiempo viendo a ese tonto he insignificante planeta— le decía el joven mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿como dices eso Hades?— se levantaba la joven enojada. —sabes que la tierra es un lugar precioso y mágico, a mi me encanta es hermoso— le decía la joven otra vez perdiéndose en ese planeta azul.

—pues yo solo veo a algo hermoso, y eso eres tu mi adorada Selene. Yo no se por que no quieres darme una oportunidad sabes que soy el mejor partido para ti...estamos echos el uno para el otro— le decía el joven tomando su mano y queriéndola besar.

Pero ella se movía rápido mientras gritaba —¡que que dices mama! lo siento, creo que mi mama me esta llamando adiós que te valla bien— le decía la mujer dándole una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo.

—¡hey espera yo no oi nada Selene no corras! mmm siempre huyes de mi princesa, pero no por mucho tu sabes que tu amor me pertenecerá algún día— decía el joven mientras se acomodaba su capa.

Serena se levantaba sudando. (otra vez ese sueño) pensaba para si misma (quisiera saber que significa tal ves lo sepa setzuna hablare con ella después) por otro lado Darien en su casa tenia otro sueño — hay Endimion yo no se por que te gusta mirar tanto la luna tu sabes que los lunarios es gente pedante que se creen mucho— le decía un joven de cabello café mientras Endimion se reía.

—jajaja tranquilo nephrite tu y tus ocurrencias, no todos son así ademas es hermosa— decía el joven mirando la luna otra vez.

—¿qué, la luna? solo párese un gran queso jajaja— le decía el joven riéndose.

—que gracioso, sabes a que me refiero yo. Me refiero a la princesa Serenity... ella me a hechizado desde que bajo esa noche y la vi. lastima que tuvo miedo al verme y se fue. Por que me quede hechizado por ella— nephrite solo negaba con la cabeza.

—príncipe usted sabe debemos tener cuidado... los lunarios y terrícolas no podemos preexistir juntos, ademas he escuchado que el príncipe del inframundo Hades esta comprometido con ella—

Endimion solo rodaba los ojos. —huh eso es lo que el quisiera, yo se que ella solo me va a pertenecer a mi, la amo con todo mi corazón— decía Endimion mientras no quitaba su vista de la luna.

—príncipe sabe que tiene que tener cuidado, tal vez Hades no este comprometido con ella, pero el también la desea y yo se que el no se va a dejar... y el es muy peligroso el es de armas tomar— Endimion solo se reía mientras entraba a su cuarto.

—a mi no me da miedo, yo por Serenity hasta daría mi vida la amo— decía el joven mientras se escuchaba la voz de el otro lado de su puerta.

—solo le pido que tenga cuidado por favor— así me despedía de mi amigo. Se que estaba preocupado por mi pero que mas podría hacer era un hombre enamorado... y ¡enamorado de la princesa de la luna! podría ser mi vida mas difícil... con estos sueños Darien se levanto, estaba sudando solo por esos extraños sueños que lo estaban cazando cada noche.


End file.
